If Love Be Rough With You, Be Rough With Love
by idgivetheworld182
Summary: Leroy Berry and Russel Fabray are sworn enemies. Their families have continuously fought to defend their honour, until two star cross'd lovers take their lives.
1. On The Boardwalk

"Kurt, you're taking the part of the Chorus, so you're starting. When you're ready, everyone listen please."

Kurt groaned quietly, he hated reading aloud in class. He cleared his throat.

"Two households, both alike in dignity  
>(In fair Verona, where we lay our scene),<br>From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.<br>From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
>A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,<br>Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
>Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.<br>The fearful passage of their death-marked love  
>And the continuance of their parents' rage,<br>Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,  
>Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage—<br>The which, if you with patient ears attend,  
>What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes, thank you officer. We'll make sure she doesn't do it again. Thank you. Bye now." He slammed the door, and turned to the girl in question. "What were you thinking?" He beckoned her into the lounge, . He was Russel Fabray, of Fabray Estates. A rich, powerful, but kind man. Too many tenants lived in his apartments unpaid. Brittany stared up at him, seething with left over anger from the days events.<p>

"She attacked Mercedes and insulted us, I was jus' tryna to protect this family's name, make sure they know we aint a bunch of big girls blouses!"

"You mind your own business, you hear me? The Berry's are not your problem! You have embarrassed me, It'll be all over the papers in the morning!" He sighed, collapsing in a big depressed leather arm chair. His anger disappeared much too quickly, Brittany thought.

"Uncle Russ? Is something else bothering you?" Russel looked up at the girl, his eyes full of sorrow. He hesitated, not wanting to burden the child, but carried on.

"It's your cousin. She seems... distant, lately. I don't know what's come over her really. Her mother and I are concerned, that is all."

Brittany nodded, she had noticed too.

"Where is she? I'll have words with her if you like? I think I could get it outta her if there is something bothering her."

"She's out back, in her usual spot." Brittany nodded knowingly and took to the back of the house. Behind the house was a one and a half acre garden, complete with patio, pool, and fountain. Once you followed the path leading down past the fountain, there was an array of oak trees hiding a large pond. Once past these trees, you would usually see Quinn, Russel and Judy's eldest daughter, leaning against the trunk of the only sycamore tree in the garden. Today was not an exception, as Brittany rounded around the final tree, she spotted she the small blonde girl in her usual spot, scribbling furiously into a note book.

"Hey cuz. Nice day today, aint it?"

"Is it?" Quinn didn't look up from her book. Brittany rolled her eyes and sunk down next to her cousin.

"Why'd ya always sit way out here?"

Quinn continued to scribble, shielding the book away from Brittany.

"So he doesn't annoy me", 'He' was her father, "and sitting in my room all day just makes the hours longer."

"Why are they longer? What's gettin' ya down?"

"Nothing that concerns anyone but me and my heart, Brittany."

She finally stole a glance of the notebook and saw the words "Noah Puckerman" titling the page of what looked like a poem.

"You're in love?"

"He doesn't love me. So it doesn't matter." She stood up, closing her book and stuffing it into her back pocket. Brittany scrambled to get up and follow after the girl.

"Where'd ya get that shiner from anyway Britt?" A small area of skin around Brittany's left eye had turned a reddish shade of purple throughout the morning. Brittany grinned.

"Had a little run in with Santana Lopez and her posse down on the boardwalk."

* * *

><p>"A shame on our house, you are. I allow you to stay under my roof after my sister died and that lowlife she married abandoned you, and you repay me by embarrassing our name." Leroy's words were vicious.<p>

Santana shifted in her chair across the table, stone faced, unwilling to show fear. You couldn't show fear in this house. "While I appreciate, your willing to defend this families honour, don't fucking do it in public. Not on the fucking boardwalk!"

* * *

><p><em>"Are you coming to the party tonight? Leroy's found some corporate suit for Rachel so Hiram's spending too much money and throwing some extravagant party to celebrate. Free booze, can't complain. Oh, and it's a costume party." Santana tossed her milkshake cup over the railing onto the beach, and turned to face the water. Sugar hopped down off the railing to tuck her laces back into her shoes. "Think any Fabrays'll try to get in this time?" Santana chuckled.<em>

_"You don't think the lesson we gave them last time was enough?"_

_"Well," Tina was looking off into the distance, "now's your chance to tell them again."_

_The other two turned to look in the same direction._

_Harmony Fabray and Mercedes Jones walked in sync behind Brittany. Ever since Brittany moved to the city, her and Santana had been sworn enemies, never missing an opportunity to tear each other down. Santana smirked._

_"This'll be good. Hey Fabray! Your uncle grown a back bone yet?"_

_"Shut your fucking trap, Lopez" As they passed, Mercedes knocked Sugars coke to the ground, the sound of smashing glass rang out and passers by stopped to look._

_"Oops! My bad!" Mercedes and Brittany shared a high five, and started chuckling as they carried on walking._

_"Right, that's it." Santana snatched Tina's milkshake out her hand and lobbed it at the back of Mercedes head. The three girls stopped dead in their tracks. Brittany turned slowly, seething with rage. "You've fucking done it this time Lopez." Brittany lunged towards Santana and grabbed her hair, pulling her down to the ground. Sugar acted first, throwing Brittany off the other girl onto the ground, and Santana flipped the positions quickly._

_"You think you can attack Leroy Berry's niece and get away with it?" Santana's fist struck Brittany in the eye, causing her to cry out. Mercedes and Harmony grabbed Santana and threw her down to help Brittany up. Santana was about to jump for the other girls, but they were startled by a siren behind them._

_"Fuck."_


	2. This Evening's Festivites

Early the afternoon, the Berry household was buzzing with preparations for the evenings event. Rachel didn't know why they were throwing a party. She thought maybe Leroy made another big deal that would bring in another couple of million. She stood at the banister on the third floor and observed the bustle of their helpers setting things up, moving ice sculptures and giant platters of food through the grand hall where the main party would be held. She observed her father walking through the hall with a young man. She knew the man from television, she'd seen him on the news before but she couldn't remember his name. She assumed he was a business man and that's how he knew her father. He was a good looking man, perhaps only three or four years older than herself. She decided to ignore it for now, knowing she'd be introduced to him later. She returned to her room, enjoying the silence she was granted before Hiram and Shelby would bother her, help her get ready. Her costume was simple, a white sundress and a pair of feathery angel wings. It was cliche, but a nice sentiment. Her father fondly called her his little angel when she was a young girl, so Hiram thought it would be a nice idea, now that she was sixteen and no longer a child.

* * *

><p>Brittany had managed to convince Quinn to get out of the estate, go grab some food with her and the rest of the group. Harmony and Brittany had their feet up on the tables, hands rubbing their bloated stomachs.<p>

"Ugh, I can't even look at another fry" Harmony barely managed to say. Quinn had hardly touched her food.

"Oh come on cuz, you can't mope over him forever", Brittany was already tired of Quinn dampening the atmosphere. Before Quinn could answer the doors of the diner swung open and a group of boys strolled in.

First, a tall, dark haired boy lumbered in, goofy smile across his baby face. Finn Hudson. Two shorter boys either side of Finn walked in, Blaine Evans, Sam's younger brother, and Artie Abrams. Then finally, always last to enter, Sam Evans, Quinn's best friend and natural born leader of the group.

"What's shakin' guys," his white smile matched his bleached hair. "Boy do I have some news for you guys." His smile faltered when he saw Quinn, staring down at her food, shuffling it around with her fork. "Hey Lucy Q, who pissed in your cereal?" She didn't answer, just cast him a sorrowful glance.

"She's in love." Brittany raised her eyebrows suggestively. The table filled with coo's and awe's.

"I'm not in love. How can I be in love if he doesn't love me back?"

"Who is the fella, we'll make him see straight, right guys?" Kind words from Finn weren't enough.

"Don't bother, he'd never wanna be with me."

"Who is the guy?"

"Noah Puckerman" Brittany answered for Quinn who now had her face on the table, arms over her head.

"The Rabbi's kid?"

Brittany nodded.

"Well, well, well!" Sam stretched across the table to nudge Quinn and pull her arms off her head. "In that case, what I'm about to tell you is even better than it was before! The Berry's are having some fancy bash tonight, and me and the boys have been invited. Better yet, we each get a plus one. There's four of us, and four of you. We'll just pretend you's are our dates we picked up at the shack or something."

The girls looked at Sam as if he was an idiot.

"Sam, we're Fabrays, the only one of us that would stand a chance of getting in would be Mercedes but we blew that chance this morning at the boardwalk".

"Harmony's right," Brittany pitched in. "Besides, how'd you's get those invites anyhow?"

"You know our cousin, Jesse right? That big corporate dweeb? He's been kissing up to everyone in the business and now Leroy Berry want's to set him up with his daughter. I asked Jessie to pull a few strings and here we are."

"Why is this better for me anyway?" Quinn's expression was still tired and empty.

"Because, Quinnie, Noah Puckerman will be there, the Berrys are Jewish so they pretty much invited everyone who goes to temple with them."

Quinn's eye's lit up with the possibility of actually having a conversation that lasted more than a sentence with Noah, but reality soon washed that thought away.

"Look, we'll never get into that party. So we might as well forget it, you's go out and get some real dates."

"Ah, see that's why I'm so cranked up about tonight. It's a costume party! You guy's all come in costumes that hide your identity, we show up a bit later when everyone's had a bit to drink, you guys are sure fire to get in!"

The girls still didn't look convinced.

"C'mon you guys, it'll be a blast!" He turned to Quinn and began pouting.

"Pweeeasse?"

Quinn looked around at the other girls, who all just shrugged. She groaned in defeat.

"Fine. But I'm not staying the whole night." The guys cheered and began to stand up to leave.

"You're a doll Q, go get your costumes sorted, we'll pick you ladies up at 8 from the estate. Make sure your costumes wont give you guys away!"

* * *

><p>Rachel squirmed under busy hands. Her nurse, Shelby, was working at her hair, putting sections in braids so once it had dried it would be in delicate, perfect curls. Hiram was attempting to straighten out and pin the dress anywhere it needed. Rachel didn't understand why they were doing it now, it was 5pm, the party wasn't supposed to start till 7, and even then, she wasn't supposed to come downstairs until half past 8. Her wings were hanging up on the wardrobe door.<p>

"Right Rachel, go sit out on the balcony and have your tea, let your hair dry. It's a warm night so it shouldn't take long." Shelby ushered her through the patio style door at the back of Rachel's room that lead out onto her balcony. It overlooked the courtyard and pool, and was essentially the centre of the household. _You should always be at the centre of things,_ Hiram had said,_ everything revolves around you, Sweetie._

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that Q? That aint ladylike". Brittany pulled at the plastic armour around Quinn's body.<p>

"Yeah well it sure aint lady like getting arrested for fighting on the boardwalk is it?"

"Whatever, why you dressed as a knight? You think Puckerman's gonna be a damsel in distress?"

"Shut it Brittany! It was the only thing I could find that I could cover my face with." The placed the plastic helmet over her head. "See? Can you even tell it's me now?"

"Guess not. Hey, here's the boys!"

* * *

><p>"Okay sweetie, time for you to come down to the party now, everyone is waiting to see your costume! And there's a young gentleman down there who is eager to meet you!"<p>

* * *

><p>Sam leaned over, keeping his eye on the crowd of people around them, slightly lifting Quinn's helmet visor.<p>

"Told ya we'd get in, didn't I?"

* * *

><p>"She should be around here somewh- there she is! Rachel, sweetheart, come here darling." Rachel's father called her over in the hallway outside the ballroom. She was tired and hot from dancing and was on her way to the bathroom to cool down, but defying her father was not acceptable. He was standing with the young business man from earlier. Closer up, he was indeed very good looking, but there was something about him Rachel didn't like, but she couldn't quite figure it out.<p>

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Berry, my name is Jesse St. James." He took her hand and kissed it lightly. A gentleman, sure, but she still didn't like him. "Would you like to dance?" Rachel smiled sheepishly.

"It would be my pleasure, but if you could excuse me for a moment please, I need to cool down."

He bowed and moved out of the way for her to leave. "A fine young gentleman you are, Mr St. James."

"Please sir, call me Jesse."

* * *

><p>Finn had put something in that liquor they drank in the car over, Quinn was sure of it. She knew how to handle her liquor, she knew what it did to her and this wasn't it. Checking to make sure Lopez or any other Berry wasn't lurking around, she took off her helmet and plunged her face into a sink of cold water in the bathroom. Her vision was blurry and she was hot, way too hot. It definitely wasn't just liquor. After a minute or so, she pulled her head from the water and gasped for air. She fumbled around for a towel to dry her face and smooth back her hair. As she turned she felt a force press against her, and she saw a smaller girl stumble back. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry I-"<p> 


	3. The First Meeting

Rachel finally made her way through the crowd to the bathroom. Once in the room, she was met with a curious sight. A girl, dressed in plastic armour, had her head in a sink full of water. Rachel giggled quietly as she watched the girl bob her head up and down a few times, before coming up gasping for air, reaching round for a towel. She couldn't see her face. Rachel stepped forward and was about to clear her throat when the girl turned around and crashed into her.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry I-". Quinn lost the power of speech. Standing before her was an angel, quite literally. Her brown ringlets of hair fell over her shoulder, fringe pinned up by a floral clasp. A simple white sundress covered her shoulders but left her arms completely on show. A small pair of wings, made out of real feathers by the looks of it, sat delicately on her back, pinned to the dress.

"Hi." Quinn barely heard the girl because she hardly whispered the word.

"Hi", Quinn echoed.

"What's your name?" Quinn panicked. She couldn't tell the truth, so she racked her brain. Looking down at her costume she blurted out "Romeo."

_Romeo? Really Quinn?_

"Romeo?" Rachel giggled. "Well then, my name is Juliet. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Romeo". She winked and Quinn's heart burst into a million butterflies.

"Back at'cha." Quinn still could barely speak. The thoughts of Noah Puckerman that had been running continuously through her mind for days now had finally ceased.

"So, do I not get to know your real name, Romeo?" she asked with a grin, one eyebrow raised.

"Nah, more fun this way aint it?" Quinn was a real charmer at school, most boys and girls fell at her feet. If it worked with all of them, why wouldn't it work with this girl?

"You got a steady, Juliet?" She blushed.

"No, I don't". She thought about Jesse, and how her father had obviously invited him to set them up. "What about you? Pretty girl like you must have the girls and boys falling all over the place."

Quinn grinned. "Yeah well, I've been saving my love for someone special."

"Oh yeah? And when do you think you'll meet this someone special?"

"I think I just have."

Rachel's heart fluttered, and as she opened her mouth to speak no words came out. The butterflies in her stomach were having their wicked way with her. She simply stood and gazed into the other girl's eyes, and as Quinn took the plunge to lean in and kiss her, the bathroom door flung open and Shelby rushed in.

"Sweetheart, your father is wondering where you are!" Shelby stopped and looked Quinn up and down. Quinn recognised the woman, but she wasn't sure where from. Within a flash, they were gone. Quinn stood alone in the bathroom, hair still soaking, and her heart still pounding. _I gotta go get that girl!_

Quinn raced out the door, not bothering to pick up her helmet. She spied the tips of feathery wings over the crowd of people and pushed her way through, not caring about the drinks she was knocking out of everyone's hands.

* * *

><p>Santana and Tina stood at the top of the stairs, drunk as hell, laughing at the ridiculous costumes they could spy in the crowd down below. Santana stopped suddenly and filled with rage.<p>

"What the FUCK? Quinn Fabray is down there!"

"What? Look's like her loser cousin never gave her the message!" But Santana wasn't there to hear Tina's words, she was flying down the stairs.

"Santana! Where are you going in such a rage?" Leroy blocked her path, also completely wasted.

"Quinn Fabray is here! It's an outrage!"

Leroy laughed, shoving his empty glass into the hands of a passing waiter.

"Oh who cares Santana! At least it's not her scummy father or that disgraceful cousin of hers! Just let it be!"

"I can't _just let it be_, Uncle!"

Leroy shoved her into a corner. "You listen here, you will not make a show in my own home, you hear me? I said, do you fucking hear me?"

Santana nodded furiously.

"You _will_ let it be."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	4. Kissing You

**I forgot to add the song that is in this chapter! It's Kissing You by Des'ree, which, if anyone has seen the 1996 movie Romeo + Juliet with Leo Di'Caprio and Claire Danes they should recognise this from the meeting/kissing scene! I felt it was appropriate for this chapter. **

**Youtube link:**

**/watch?v=IFVHliyGqBs**

* * *

><p>Quinn stormed through the crowd, the tips of feathery wings peering out over the tops of everyone. Once she caught up with them, she saw Rachel dancing with a young man. Rachel caught sight of Quinn and smiled shyly. Quinn grinned and pulled a face at the guy she was dancing with. He looked important, but whatever, Quinn needed to speak to her again. The song playing came to a finish and a group of dancers took to the stage. Quinn wasn't paying attention to what was going on but the man sure enough wanted to watch, so they stopped dancing for a moment. Quinn took her chance, grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her around the corner. Rachel giggled with surprise.<p>

"Is this how you always get girls to like you? Sneaking up on them and pulling them away?" Quinn still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Maybe I'm acting a little crazy, but you're the one making me this way." They blushed in unison.

"Come with me." Rachel pulled Quinn away into an elevator and pressed the highest button.

"Where are we go-omph" She was cut off abruptly as Rachel crashed their lips together. This was all Quinn needed to know that she was right. Just 15 minutes ago, she had fallen madly and stupidly, in love at first sight. The elevator pinged as they drew away for breath, and Rachel lead Quinn out onto the landing and into a bedroom. As soon as the door was shut, she pulled the taller girl into another kiss. It was deeper than the last, but still soft. Rachel wasn't sure if there were really fireworks being let off outside, or if it was just her imagination. She didn't care. She pulled away, Quinn rested her forehead against Rachels.

"That's the best kiss I've ever had" Quinn whispered breathlessly.

"I've never kissed anyone before…" Quinn looked surprised.

"Really?" The smaller girl nodded, still trying to catch her breath.

"But I never want to kiss anyone else ever again."

Quinn took this an invitation. She dived in, pulling the girls bottom lip between hers.

A few moments later the door burst open. The girls jumped apart. Shelby hesitated, staring at Quinn, before she grabbed Rachels arm. "You're needed on stage, dear." Shelby pulled Rachel away and down the stairs. Quinn ran after them but couldn't find her again until she saw them on the stage. With no introduction, a man sat down at the piano and began to play simple chords. Then Quinn _really_ fell in love. Rachel's voice filled the room and it felt like the entire world was silent.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials,_

_the strong will never fall_

_But watching stars without you,_

_my soul cried._

Quinn could barely move. Her feet were stuck to the ground and her eyes stuck to the girl on stage. Rachel's eyes didn't move from Quinn's gaze once.

_Heaving heart is full of pain,_

_oh, oh, the aching._

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oh._

_I'm kissing you, oh._

She never wanted to hear anyone sing ever again.

_Touch me deep, pure and true,_

_gift to me forever_

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oh._

_I'm kissing you, oh._

_Noah who?_ Quinn thought.

_Where are you now?_

_Where are you now?_

_'Cause I'm kissing you._

_I'm kissing you, oh._

The applause was wild. Quinn could barely bring herself to clap. This girl was all she wanted now. She was about to run to the stage to grab the girl again, when she saw a familiar face take to the stage and pull Rachel into an embrace. Leroy Berry.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman!" Rachel caught sight of the wave of confusion across Quinn's face.

"I hope that everyone has enjoyed the party this evening!" He was answered with a loud clap and drunken cheers. He still had his arm around Rachel. Rachel was still looking at Quinn.

"Good good, I'm glad we all had a good time. I would just like to take the time for everyone to wish a very happy birthday to my daughter Rachel," he turned to the girl in his arm. Quinn couldn't breath. This couldn't be happening. "Happy birthday sweetie."

Quinn couldn't hear the cheering, everything went blank at that moment as she stared at Rachel, still staring back. Rachel turned to Shelby to ask, but she was already there, speaking quietly into her ear.

"That's Quinn Fabray, Russel Fabray's oldest daughter." Rachel's face immediately matched Quinn's.

"Quinn! Quinn!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, but couldn't work out who's it was. She was still staring at the girl being pulled off stage and into a room at the side of the hall.

"QUINN!" She registered Sam's voice in her ear. "QUINN WE NEED TO GO, LOPEZ SAW BRITTANY!"

She felt arms on her shoulders and a hand grab hers, but still didn't move.

"C'mon Q!" Brittany was shouting this time.

"What's wrong with her? Quinn c'mon!"

"She's fucked, Finn put something in that liquor."

Her body was pulled back through the crowd and into the cold air of the night.


End file.
